


What if ?

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Digital Art, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: It's Halloween and Sonny and Raf will try all outfits possible...
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Mike Dodds, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 38
Kudos: 21





	1. Elementary my dear Sonny...




	2. Here come the Men in Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent O: This is nonsense. Despite your personal feelings, R is one of the best agents ever to wear this tie.  
> Agent S: No,he was one of the best agent to wear this suit. Now it's me.  
> Agent R : Ridiculous and argumentative  
> Agent O, heaving a deep sigh: you both look great, now get out of here and go fight some aliens. (last sentence from SarahCakes613)


	3. May the sass be with you




	4. Fighting elves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone.”


	5. Eternal youth




	6. Avengers assembly




	7. Justice League




	8. Halloween on ince




	9. Reloaded




	10. Arabian nights




	11. New York's finests




	12. Barbageuse




	13. Barba's five




	14. Together at the end of the world




	15. Fresh bread




	16. Mystery gang




	17. Loyalty and honor




	18. Tomb raiders




	19. Sic Parvis Magna




	20. Youngblood




	21. Starsky & Hutch




	22. Homerun




	23. New scenario




	24. One for all




	25. Some day my prince will come




	26. Who you gonna call ?




	27. Stargate SVU-1




	28. First class




	29. Hands up !




	30. Waltzing forever




End file.
